DOTA 2 Esport Wiki
Welcome to DOTA 2 E-SPORT The Dota 2 E-Sport Start? = The International is an annual esports world championship tournament for the video game Dota 2, hosted and produced by the game's developer, Valve Corporation. The International was first held at Gamescom as a promotional event for the game in 2011, and has since been held annually. The tournament consists of 18 teams; 12 earning a direct invite based on results from a tournament series known as the Dota Pro Circuit and six from winning regional qualifying playoff brackets, one each from North America, South America, Southeast Asia, China, Europe, and CIS regions. The most recent champion is OG, who are also the only team to win an International more than once. Since 2013, the tournament's prize pool has been crowdfunded via a battle pass system within the game, with 25% of all revenue made from it adding directly to the prize pool. Internationals have the largest single-tournament prize pool of any esport event, with each iteration continually surpassing the previous year's, with the most recent one having one over US$34 million. Winners of the tournament receive the Aegis of Champions trophy, with their names engraved on the back. Champions Tournament Minor Tournament The Dota Minor Championships is a championship series announced by Valve in 20171. Eligible third-party tournaments must have a minimum prize pool of $150,000 USD, at least one qualifier from each of the six primary regions (NA, SA, SEA, CN, EU, and CIS) and a LAN final. In this case, Valve will increase the prize pool by another $150,000 USD, for a minimum of $300,000 USD. Competing in Major and Minor Championships will award qualifying points to players which will be the sole criteria for invitations to The International 2018. Points will be awarded based on the total prize pool of a tournament, with Majors giving more points per prize pool dollar. The total points per tournament will also partially scale based on the time of year, with tournaments closer to The International awarding additional points. Only the top 3 point earners on a team will contribute towards a team’s effective total qualifying points. Finally, Valve will maintain leaderboards of player and team qualifying points for everyone to follow. As of September 15th, there are 11 Majors and 16 Minors planned for the upcoming season2. The full list can be viewed on the Dota 2 Pro Circuit. Qualifying points from every tournament will be awarded proportional to their total prize pool, i.e. an official Minor tournament will award at least 300 Qualifying points. Schedule and tournament event: https://liquipedia.net/dota2/Minor_Tournaments Dota Major Championships 2018/2019 In April 2019, Valve announced The Dota Pro Circuit 2019-20.1. Starting in Fall 2019, Valve will determine the format for both majors and minors, as well as qualifiers. In this year, teams can drop players up until the beginning of the final Minor. At that point teams can no longer release players from their roster. However, teams can still add players if they don't have a full set of 5 up until 12PM PST the day after the last Major concludes, at which point all teams will be considered locked and TI Invites will occur. The top 8 teams with the most DPC points from each region that didn't get invited to The International and have a full roster in the DPC site will be invited to the Regional Qualifiers. Valve has determined the Format of Majors ,Minors and the Qualifiers on September 10th,2 * Majors Format ** Phase 1: 4 Bo3 GSL groups of 4. *** Top 2 teams per group advance to Upper bracket. *** Bottom 2 teams per group advance to lower brackets. ** Phase 2: 16 team Double Elimination with 8 starting in Lower Bracket. *** Bo1 matches for 1st round of lower bracket. *** Bo5 finals. *** Bo3 every other game. * Minors Format ** Phase 1: 2 Bo3 GSL groups of 4. *** Top 2 teams per group advance to Playoffs. ** Phase 2: 4 Bo3 team double elimination. *** Bo5 finals. * Qualifiers Format ** This year Majors and Minors qualifiers are combined into a single, shorter one, to reduce complexity and time for players and organizers, and allowing to both give extra time to rest to players after a Major is over without majorly compromising the time for players in the minor to get visas when required. ** Click here for a detailed explanation of the Qualifiers format * Phase 1 (2 days): ** 2 Bo2 groups of 5. *** The top 8 teams with DPC points are invited. *** 2 Open qualifier spots. *** In case not enough teams have DPC points, Valve will decide how to distribute the remaining slots. ** Top 2 from each group advance to Phase 2. ** 3rd from each group advances to Phase 3. *** Everyone else is eliminated and gets 10 DPC points. *** In cases the region has 3 major invites, Both 4th places play a Bo3 to decide who else goes to Phase 3. * Phase 2: ** 4 team Double Elimination. ** Top 2-3 qualify to the major. Loser(s) advance to to phase 3. * Phase 3: ** 4 team double elimination. Top 1/2 qualify to the minor, the rest get 20 DPC points. Schedule and tournament event: https://liquipedia.net/dota2/Dota_Pro_Circuit/2019-20 About DOTA 2 Dota 2 is a multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA) video game developed and published by Valve Corporation. The game is a sequel to Defense of the Ancients (DotA), which was a community-created mod for Blizzard Entertainment's Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos and its expansion pack, The Frozen Throne. Dota 2 is played in matches between two teams of five players, with each team occupying and defending their own separate base on the map. Each of the ten players independently controls a powerful character, known as a "hero", who all have unique abilities and differing styles of play. During a match, players collect experience points and items for their heroes to successfully defeat the opposing team's heroes in player versus player combat. A team wins by being the first to destroy the other team's "Ancient", a large structure located within their base. Development of Dota 2 began in 2009 when IceFrog, lead designer of Defense of the Ancients, was hired by Valve to create a modernized remake for them in the Source game engine. It was officially released for Microsoft Windows, OS X, and Linux-based personal computers via the digital distribution platform Steam in July 2013, following a Windows-only open beta phase that began two years prior. The game is fully free-to-play with no heroes or any other gameplay element needing to be bought or otherwise unlocked. To maintain it, Valve supports the game as a service, offering loot boxes and a battle pass subscription system called Dota Plus that offer non-gameplay altering virtual goods in return, such as hero cosmetics and audio replacement packs. The game has also been updated with various other features since release, such as a port to the Source 2 engine and virtual reality support. Dota 2 has a large esports scene, with teams from around the world playing in various professional leagues and tournaments. Valve manages an event format known as the Dota Pro Circuit, which are a series of tournaments that award qualification points for earning direct invitations to The International, the game's premier annual tournament. Internationals feature a crowdfunded prize money system that has seen amounts in upwards of US$30 million, making Dota 2 the most lucrative esport game. Media coverage of most tournaments is done by a selection of on-site staff who provide commentary and analysis for the ongoing matches, similar to traditional sporting events. In addition to playing matches to a live audience in arenas and stadiums, broadcasts of them are also streamed live over the internet, and sometimes simulcast on television networks, with peak viewership numbers in the millions. Dota 2 Hero 150px-Alchemist_icon.png|Alchemist 150px-Ember_Spirit_icon.png|Ember Spirit 150px-Juggernaut_icon.png|juggernaut 150px-Lifestealer_icon.png|Lifestealer 150px-Tinker_icon.png|Tinker 150px-Windranger_icon.png|Wind Ranger Know the other hero : https://dota2.gamepedia.com/Heroes Gameplay Category:Browse